infinitestratosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tatenashi Sarashiki
Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki (更識 楯無, Sarashiki Katana Tatenashi) es una estudiante de 2do año en la Academia IS, y es Representante IS por Rusia; esto se debe a que sus habilidades de combate son superiores a las de un Candidato a Representante. Aparece en el Volumen 4 y en el Episodio 1 de la Temporada 2. 'Apariencia' Tatenashi tiene el pelo corto y de color azul claro, tiene ojos rojos y una figura voluptuosa con muslos delgados y pechos grandes (esto hace que Ichika se ponga nervioso cuando ella le hace cosquillas o cuando él tiene que darle un masaje a ella). Su uniforme de la Academia IS consiste de la falda (su falda es un poco más corta comparado a otras), corbata amarilla (indicando que es de 2do año), un abrigo amarillo y unos leggings rojos. Se caracteriza por vestir con poca ropa cuando está con Ichika a solas, para conseguir una reacción como la llama ella, "linda". Por ejemplo llevando solamente bragas con una camisa blanca o un "delantal desnudo" cuando en realidad tenía debajo un bikini. También tiene un abanico con ella que al desplegarlo contiene un mensaje en kanji que indica lo que va a decir o hacer. Su traje de pilotaje IS es de color azul oscuro. 'Personalidad' En la novela ligera, se dice que tiene estandares muy altos debido a su prestigiosa familia, donde todo debe ser hecho de manera perfecta. Pese a eso In the light novel, she is said to have very high standards due to her prestigious family, where everything must be done perfectly. Despite that, she has, as Ichika puts it, "a wild, or rather whimsical, personality with slight cat-like mischief." She enjoys teasing people and tickling others (her unfortunate victims are mostly Ichika and Laura). Despite her tendency to tease, Tatenashi has also shown moments of being flustered, mostly as a result of her feelings for Ichika. Her teasing includes appearing before Ichika half naked or even asking him to undress her. She often does both when she has him give her a massage, after which she teases him about him enjoying it. Tatenashi also teases Houki about how her breasts are as big as her own. Although in Volume 8, she told Ichika that she doesn't allow such things after she was told about what happened in the computer world. This occurs moments after she asked him to do similar lewd things to her so she would forgive him for accidentally seeing her with her upper body naked. This suggest that outburst was mainly out of jealousy. She does have a serious side, though she tends to talk playfully even when serious so it can be difficult to determine just how seriously she is taking things. Tatenashi takes failing rather hard, due to the fact she has many titles and positions (Student Council President, Sarashiki family head, and IS Representative of Russia). She is also a little insecure when it comes to her sister, as she wants to help/support her but they do not get along with each other due to their competitive natures - a holdover from their childhood. This is one of the few topic where she show a gloomy side to her normal cheerfulness. Despite all of the advances she made on Ichika and joking she could fall in love with him (which end up happening), Tatenashi is actually quite innocent when it comes to being in love herself. Having never been in love before, she found herself being unable to control her new found feelings. This resulted in her becoming very nervous and overly-conscious around Ichika, displaying none of her usual confidence or playfulness that she would before. This sudden change made it easy for others to notice her new love for Ichika. 'Relaciones' Familia *Kanzashi Sarashiki - Su hermana pequeña. Tatenashi quiere a su hermana pero tiene un problema para comunicarse con ella debido a sus personalidades tan diferentes, haciendo parecer que no se llevan bien, es por esto que solo la habla cuando es necesario. Finalmente resolvieron sus diferencias en el final del Volumen 7. Y desde entonces su relación ha mejorado, aunque Kanzashi empezó a ver a su hermana como una rival por el amor de Ichika cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana por Ichika (irónico, puesto que fue gracias a Ichika que ambas se reconciliaron). Compañeros *Ichika Orimura - Fue asignada por el director de la escuela para protegerlo y prevenir que su IS fuese robado. Se divierte burlándose de Ichika poniéndolo en situaciones incómodas. A lo largo del Volumen 6 se muestra que se vuelve más consciente de Ichika, incluso empieza a pensar en él en momentos aleatorios. En el Volumen 7, confía tanto en él que le pide ayuda con su hermana pequeña, Kanzashi. Más tarde se cuestiona a si misma las razones por las que hace eso, cuando en realidad ella admite a si misma que quería ligar con Ichika. Al final del Volumen 8, sus sentimientos por Ichika van más allá cuando le revela su verdadero nombre (Katana Sarashiki), el revelar el verdadero nombre tiene un significado especial en la familia Sarashiki, indicando que hay un cierto nivel de afecto (o al menos por su parte). Tras esto su relación empezó a cambiar con Tatenashi volviéndose más vergonzosa cuando está con Ichika, por otra parte, Ichika empezó a sentirse más cómodo con ella. Las otras chicas (incluyendo Kanzashi) empezaron a preocuparse de que ambos estuvieran saliendo. Mientras que ambos negaron que estuvieran manteniendo una relación, Ichika admitió que se divertía estando con Tatenashi, incluso señalando sus rasgos positivos comparados con las otras seis chicas. *She was assigned by the headmaster to protect him and prevent his IS from being stolen. She *Houki Shinonono - Tatenashi asked Houki to be her partner during a tournament at the IS Academy. Tatenashi starts to develop an interest in Houki due to the fact that they both have sisters they cannot understand (Tabane and Kanzashi). Houki seem to act more respectful to Tatenashi than others and doesn't fight back like she would with the girls in her class, something Houki questioned herself about. Tatenashi is not above teasing Houki about the size of her bust. However, Houki doesn't like it when Ichika gives Tatenashi better treatment because she a senior and worried if the two were dating. *Utsuho Nohotoke - Utsuho is Tatenashi's personal maid and a member of the student council. Enemies * Squall Meusel - The two are enemies. This is due the fact that Squall is a squad leader in Phantom Task and the Sarashiki family have been trying to stop them. During Volume 6, Tatenashi found her watching the chaos M was causing from a safe distance away. This may suggest the two have a least encounter each other before. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' As the head of a secret organization and the current IS Representative of Russia, she is implied to be exceptionally skilled in many areas related to IS and other skills related to fighting. She's been consider a prodigy even by her family standards ever since she was a child. She is known to be talented in judo, as she knocked Ichika out during their first fight (Ichika stopped counting and passed out after being thrown around 9 times). She apparently has developed a knack for unlocking Ichika's room lock (much to his chagrin). Outside of her combat skills, she is very cunning and intelligent in many fields. She usually puts her wits to work by managing the students at IS Academy while keeping Ichika close to her. She likewise said to be very skilled at almost everything she does, including cooking. Tatenashi_the_Mysterious_Lady.png TAG_158630.jpg Furthermore, the title of the President of Student Council goes to the most proficient student, thus explaining why she is the SC President even though she is a second year student. She has more than once defended her right to the position by easily defeating all of her opponents. However, her overconfident in being the strongest student at the academy can cause her to leave herself open to dangers and counter attack, and as a result, she gets injured when she could have avoided it by being more careful. Her personal IS is the 3rd Generation Type, Mysterious Lady. The Mysterious Lady's exoskeleton is mostly parts of the leg, with only a few parts above the waist. It uses a large lance, and controls a special type of water that can charge the lance with power, create a fake, block strong attacks, and explode. It also has the ability to turn into mist. 'History' In the Light Novel, she is the 39th leader of the Sarashiki family. Behind the cover of a traditional family with a long history, it's actually a secret organization fighting against another secret organization known as Phantom Task. It is revealed that her name, Tatenashi, is not her real name. It is family tradition that the eldest sibling of the Sarashiki family must replace his/her name with Tatenashi when he/she becomes head of the family. At the final part of Volume 8, she reveals her true/former name to Ichika: Katana. 'Plot Synopsis' Anime Description: She is seen standing on a building, claiming that it is time for her to make her moves, while looking at Ichika from afar. Novel Description: She first appeared behind Ichika to tease him before disappearing from his sight. Later during the introduction speech for the cultural festival, she introduced the "Every Club Fight For Orimura Ichika War" to get him to forcefully join the number one club and to make the girls motivated to do their best. 'Quotes' *''"Welcome back. Do you want dinner, a bath, or... do.. you.. want.. me?"''- Tatenashi to Ichika. *''"'P-Please...do perverted things to me too..."-Tatenashi to Ichika. '''Trivia *She holds the unofficial record of making Ichika get a nosebleed when she makes him massage her. Ironically, after falling for him herself, Tatenashi end up having nosebleeds when she imagined being in a relationship with Ichika. *Tatenashi is Ichika's third female roommate in Room 1025. *In the Light Novel and World-Purge OVA, she revealed her real name to be "Katana" to Ichika. Stating that the eldest child and head of the Sarashiki family must take the name 'Tatenashi'. Her real name is not suppose to be known to anyone but her family and that telling it to someone of the opposite sex is consider a sign of affection in her family. Because of this, she began thinking of making Ichika marry her someday. *Tatenashi has many similarities to Tabane: Both are respected geniuses in their fields, both are very cheerful and playful and somewhat lecherous. Both of them have younger sisters whom they love and care about but who feel inferior to their elders and started to avoid them as a result (this problem has been solve in Tatenashi's case). The main difference between the two is that Tatenashi has no problem talking to and being with to other people while Tabane doesn't really care about many people. *Outside the IS universe, Tatenashi is extremely similar to Chō'un Shiryū from Koihime†Musō ''in both physical appearance and personality (both have short light-blue hair, red-shade eyes; both are top-tier fighters—both are lancers, as a matter of fact—with intellect to match; and both are always calm, playful, and often quite perverted). It is possible that Tatenashi is based on Chō'un, as IS came out 2 years after the release of ''Koihime. *She has a similar appearance to Sen Yarizui from "Ben-To." *She has the same birthday with Chifuyu Orimura Categoría:Personajes